its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie Rotten and the Great Glass Escape Pod
"Well, uh, technically uh, nah!" - Robbie #2 ''Robbie Rotten and the Great Glass Escape Pod ''is the long-awaited sequel to the 2666 fantasy comedy film ''Robbie Rotten and the Semen Factory. ''The film is about Robbie Rotten going to the multiverse in his great glass escape pod to stop the evil Gods from destroying time and space. Story It has been five days since the events of ''Robbie Rotten and the Semen Factory, ''and Robbie was hanging out in his underground hide-out eating minion tic-tacs. He later gets a notification from Shrek that King Crimson had gone to the multiverse and is about to destroy time and space with the evil Gods. Robbie knew what he had to do and went into his great glass escape pod to fly into space and save the world once again. Once Robbie went into space, he landed on the moon where he found Wallace and Gromit eating cheese. The two had agreed to help Robbie on his quest and promised to support him with all the cheese they had. Robbie Rotten with the help of Wallace and Gromit then went to the sun where K.O. Joe was about to commit suicide after his spotlight was stolen by Chucky's son, Glen, during the events of 'K.O. JoJo's Bizarro Quest'. Robbie saved K.O. Joe from his death because he knew that his ability to kick ass with his skateboard would help with trying to defeat the Gods. Robbie and his friends found more extra help when they went to Mars. There they found El Superbeasto beating up special ooga-boogas with his pet, Stimpy. Robbie thought that if El Superbeasto can kick ass like that, he can definitely give the Gods a good beating. El Superbeasto and Stimpy sooned joined the group and now Robbie was close to having a full army, but he still needed one more person... Robbie and his friends soon went to Jupiter to find the last person to join the quest. The real Yogi Bear, who was imitated in the last adventure Robbie Rotten went on, was being held captive by Mr. Blobby, who was trying to find more carbon-based sources to power up his factory to make more money. Robbie soon ran over to save Yogi by summoning his clones and performing 'We Are Number One', but every one is replaced with the Nutshack theme, but every Nutshack is replaced with the Bee Movie script read by Brendaniel, but every bee is replaced by the whole Shrek movie, but every time Shrek shows up, he is replaced by a compilation of cutscenes from 'Shadow the Hedgehog', but every time there's edge, 'We Are Number One' replaces the edge. This deemed too much for Mr. Blobby, and he ended up turning into a pink blob of nothing. Yogi is soon saved and thanks Robbie for all he has done. He joins Robbie and his crew to save the world. Once Robbie Rotten got his gang together, they all went to Saturn, where the Gods and King Crimson are planning an attack on what they can do to destroy the whole multiverse. Robbie and his crew soon crash land on Saturn to stop the Gods and King Crimson from destroying the world. Wallace and Gromit used their cheese to force feed the Gods until the cheese was bleeding through their heads. El Superbeasto then punched the living shit out the Gods while they were being blinded by the cheese coming out their eyes. Stimpy penetrated the dicks and vaginas of the Gods while singing Happy Happy Joy Joy. K.O. Joe then got what he always and did the finishing move on the Gods by cracking their skulls with his skateboard. Once all the Gods were dead, King Crimson was the only one standing and told his "tragic" backstory on how he was bullied with Chris Chan by Yogi Bear back when they went to Manchester High School. King Crimson tried to get his revenge on Yogi by kidnapping him and abandoning him on Jupiter while taking over his semen factory so he could kill the five strongest lifestyles. Robbie then found out why he won the trip to the semen factory in the first place. Yogi soon gave King Crimson a long ass wedgie and kicked his ass far into the reaches of space. It is unknown where he went exactly, but no one could give a shit because they know that he would come back anyway. Soon enough everyone went home and Robbie enjoyed the rest of his day in his underground hideout continuing to save Lazy Town from Sportacus.